


How to Stuff Yourself to Attract a Boy

by erebus450c



Category: Original Work
Genre: BBW, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Button Popping, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Force Feeding, Impregnation, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erebus450c/pseuds/erebus450c
Summary: After getting rejected by her crush, Krystal stalks him to his house, just for a bit. After finding out that he's into fat girls, Krystal decides to use her Grandma's cooking to good use.





	How to Stuff Yourself to Attract a Boy

Krystal was holding her binder close to her chest as she approached the tall, lean boy. "H-hey Miles..." she said as her face reddened with embarrassment, prompting her to turn away from him. He looked at Krystal, as she tried to hide behind her long jet black hair. "What's up," he said in a dull tone, pausing the game he was playing. Krystal felt her heart beat a little faster as she mustered up the courage to make eye contact with Miles. Her lips quivered as she took a deep breath and got ready to ask him a question. "U-uh. I-I was wondering, i-if y-you'd like to, um, I-I don't know, like, go... out..?" she managed to squeak out. Miles looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you asking me out?" he expressed, about as dull as before. She didn't say a word and shied away behind her hair, giving him a simple nod. Miles looked back up at the ceiling and put his earbuds back in. He returned his focus to the portable gaming system in front of him. "Uh, maybe some other time, uh, what's-your-name," as uninterested as before, he returned to the video game, as Krystal's very soul was crushed before her. "O-oh... O...Okay. S-see you later..." she whimpered, as she knew he couldn't hear her. Krystal continued her day sulking, as the incident crushed her. "I guess that's why they call them crushes." she thought to herself as she doodled in the corner of her paper during her Algebra II class. Krystal wallowed in her sorrow as she walked home. What did she do wrong? "Hey, don't feel so bad," Krystal's friend, Maria told her. "He's not even that great anyway. All he does is sit in his room and play video games anyway," Maria expressed in a smug tone. Krystal didn't respond meaningfully. She just nodded and gave an occasional, "uh-huh". Before they split their paths, Maria put her hands on Krystal's shoulders and told her. "Krystal, seriously stop being so down about this. Miles is just another stupid guy, he'll blow over. Just, stop thinking about it, 'kay? For me?" Maria said in a sincere, "best friend" voice. Krystal looked up at her and gave her a weak smile. She nodded and told her, "Yeah... I'll stop thinking about it," she lied. They waved to each other as they said goodbye, and went their separate paths. Krystal, once she was out of sight of Maria, started to sulk again. She started to think of different reasons why he would reject her. Her hair color? Her eyes? Her height? Her face? Her skin tone? "No! He would never be as low as that!" she angrily muttered to herself. Maybe, she just wasn't his type. She thought about it, and a tear came to her eye. She was about to start really sobbing, when she noticed someone longboard by her. The guy was tall, had long hair, was wearing a blue flannel and grey jeans. It was Miles. She saw him go by, and was struck with immediate instinct. She stopped for a few seconds as she saw him go past her. She didn't know what to do in those few moments. He was right there, just a few feet away from her, so would she just let it slide? She... she couldn't. Krystal knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help herself anyway. It was a Friday, she'd just tell her grandma that she was out late with her friends. She quickly followed him, making sure not to attract his attention. He turned off into a tunnel, and as this spelled out bad luck for her, she decided to wait a few more seconds before following him. After she sneakily made her way through the tunnel, he got off his longboard and started walking down a dirt path that led to a nearby neighborhood. She also sneakily followed him down the path, trying not to make any noises against the leaves bordering the trail. Finally, he broke free of the trail, and got on his longboard on the street. She slipped off the trail, but tried her hardest not to make any noise as her heart rushed with adrenaline, as she quickly scooted back up the hill, as not to attract him. Luckily, he had his earbuds in the whole time, and didn't even notice her. She let out a sigh of relief, and brushed some telltale dirt off of her sweatshirt. Finally, after what felt like a black ops style mission, Miles reached his house. It was a crappy looking house, like a cartoonishly styled poor-person house you'd see in a cartoon. Miles walked in the house, as Krystal kept her distance, observing him walk into his house. She got ever so closer to observe where his room was, and luckily, it was bordering his shoddy backyard. She hopped the fence, and got up close to his window to observe his room. It was a mess. The floor of the room was a minefield of dirty clothes and indiscriminate rags. The walls were covered from head to toe in metal band posters, 80's rock band posters, and wall scrolls dedicated to marijuana. He had an entire section of the room dedicated to his video games as well, which an entire shelf stored. His bed was pretty big, and took up about 40% of his room. Krystal observed the room in slightly disgusted awe, but was abruptly interrupted when Miles barged in through the door, yelling some obscenity to his step-mom. He slammed the door, and locked it tight. He flopped down on the bed, and turned off his lights, talking an impromptu nap. Krystal, winessing all of this, forgot entirely that she was stalking this loser. But even she knew, she couldn't deny that she found him hot. There was something about that stoner aesthetic that she just couldn't get enough of. She blushed to herself, as she thought of climbing through the window, and curling up to him on that bed. She watched him sleep for the next few hours, completely entranced. When he woke up, it was already dark out. Krystal quickly ducked down so she wouldn't be seen, and checked her watch. It was already 6:30. She gawked at the time, and noticed that she had just been watching a guy sleep for 4 hours. She buried her face in her hands and let out a quiet sigh, as she realized she was being totally creepy. But then she thought about it. As long as she wasn't seen, it wasn't that bad, right? "It's a bad mindset, but it makes sense to me now," she thought to herself stubbornly. She decided that she would watch him for a little longer. When she slowly raised herself up to the windowsill, there was Miles, fully naked. She quickly brought herself down as a ruby-red glow enveloped her face. She put her hands over her mouth to calm down her breathing and silence her gasps. Krystal was in complete shock. She wondered to herself about what she was doing. She knew this was bad, so why didn't she stop? Her mind was spinning, so many questions, so many societal boundaries being crossed, and so many things she wasn't sure she was comfortable with. But one thing was in the back of her mind the entire time. "Was it really that big?" Krystal knew she caught a glance of it, but it seemed, much bigger than she expected. After letting that thought stir in her head for a couple of minutes, she couldn't just keep thinking about it, she had to see it again. She slowly lifted her head up to the window, and glanced at Miles, still fully nude, now at a computer in the corner of the room. She was right. It was that big! Especially when erect. She didn't know if she wanted to keep observing him watching porn, but her curiosity swept over her again. What kind of girls was Miles into? I mean, she at least wanted to find out that much. Miles quietly stroked his cock back and forth, to a few stationary images on the computer screen. Krystal squinted her eyes, and was surprised at what she saw. She expect some beautiful, 10/10 supermodel porn, but, no. Instead, she was greeted by women with fat stomachs, big boobs, thick legs, big butts, and wide hips. She was shocked at first, and then giggled a little. Who knew? Miles was totally into big, fat women? Her giggle soon became apparent to Miles, who turned around and yelled, "Who's out there!" The giggling stopped, as Krystal's fight or flight response kicked in. And of course, there was no fighting Miles. She ran as fast as she could out of his backyard before he could see who it was. She sprinted all the way back to her grandmother's house, and was gasping by the time she got to the door. Suddenly, the door flew open, and Krystal's grandmother stood in the doorway, angry. "Krystal! Where in god's green earth have you been?" she said in a booming tone. Krystal, now feeling the heavy stamina decrease from running from one neighborhood to the next, started to gasp as she tried to explain to her grandmother that she was at a friend's house. Her grandma suddenly got a worried expression on her face. "Oh, honey! Get inside! You're gasping like a hog!" she said as she put her arm around her. Krystal entered the house and was greeted by a savory aroma. The smells of her grandma's cooking filled her nostrils with delight. "Wow grandma, *breath* what's for dinner? *gasp*" she managed to put out. Her grandma patted her on the shoulder and moved her to a seat at the table. "Well, why don't you find out?" she said, as she sat Krystal down at the table. She first poured her a big glass of water, which she downed in an instant. Then, her grandma handed her a big plate of chicken tenders, mashed potatoes, and gravy. These huge servings were normal for her grandma, but Krystal could never finish them all, she cared too much about her figure. But, this time, she felt like there were a few reasons why she could down all of this. "Thank you, Grandma!" she said as she grabbed her fork. He grandma smiled at her and told her to enjoy. And she did. She gobbled down all of the potatoes and gravy on the plate, and finished the savory chicken tenders quickly. After that, Krystal patted her belly, signifying that she was full, and thanked her grandma for the meal again. "You're gonna leave without taking a few cookies?" her grandma asked, as she saw Krystal walking up the stairs to her room. Her grandma brought out a plate full of chocolate chip cookies, and Krystal couldn't bring herself to resist. "Of course not, Grandma," she said as she took 8 cookies for the road, stuffing 2 others in her mouth. "Good night, sweetie!" her grandma said to her, as she waved to her, walking up the stairs. Krystal got into her room and closed the door, sighing with relief. She felt super full, so full that she felt like she couldn't fit the remaining 8 cookies into her stomach. But, she looked into the mirror in her room, and lifted up her shirt, and saw her belly. It hadn't looked this way before. It was slightly bulging outward, and felt stiff. She smirked to herself and blushed. She knew what she had to do to win over Miles now. She had to get fat. Very fat. She looked at the 8 cookies, and slowly downed the sweet treats. Tired from all that running at eating, she lied down on her bed and went to sleep. She had a great dream that night. It was a dream of her and Miles, happily living together as husband and wife, with a big family. She was happy.  
Krystal woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, and with a delicious smell coming from downstairs. She quickly rushed downstairs to see her grandma pull a large batch of cinnamon rolls from the oven. "G'morning sweetie!" her grandma said, as she put the cinnamon rolls on the counter. The kitchen was filled with breakfast commodities, like bacon, eggs, sausage, and hash browns. "Wow grandma, looks like you went all out this time," Krystal said, with a bit of drool going down the side of her mouth. "Well of course! Saturday's are always the days I go big with the breakfasts, y'know!" she said with a proud gleam on her face. "Now just take whatever you want, but be careful, it's hot! Oh, and leave some for your brother," her grandma said as she left the kitchen to go to her room. Krystal didn't know where to start. She decided to pick out as much hash browns as she could on her plate, and go from there. She got 3 cinnamon rolls, 5 slices of bacon, and at least a pound of eggs. She also reached in the fridge and pulled out the milk, and poured herself a tall glass. She looked at the pile of food before her, and stopped gawking and dug in. The hash browns were perfectly cooked, as well as everything else. The cinnamon rolls were warm and overly sweet, just how she liked them. The eggs were nice and fluffy, with just that little bit of liquidity to them. And finally the bacon was cooked just right, while not being to crisp, but also not to soft. She downed it all with a cold glass of the milk she poured, and slowly got up. When she lifted herself out of her position, she let out a large burp and surprised herself. She then slowly walked over to the sausages she missed and ate 3 of them. She felt like she couldn't fit anything else inside her when she was done, and started to walk slowly upstairs back to her bedroom. On the way up, her little brother stopped by her, and pointed at her belly and proclaimed, "Are you pregnant?" She punched him on the shoulder and told him, "Go eat breakfast you twerp," and sent him on his way. He giggled as he went down to the kitchen. When she got back to her room, she definitely saw what her brother was talking about now, her belly now escaped her shirt, and protruded farther now, making her look sort-of pregnant. She patted her belly and let out a burp. "Ooh, not done settling yet," she said as she winced. She kept rubbing her belly and smiled. It felt good, letting go like this. She knew that it would only be a matter of time, but she felt disappointed when she didn't see any noticeable differences in her boob and butt size. She examined herself in the mirror for a bit longer admiring her new shape, and then suddenly felt the urge to go to sleep again. She climbed in her bed and closed her eyes, as her mind rushed with thoughts of gaining more weight. She blushed at the thought and thought about how Miles would be more open to her invitation. She napped for a few hours and woke up again, at about 1:30. She got out of her bed and stretched, and saw that her shirt was a bit too small for her, and went to her dresser to get a sweatshirt on. She noticed that all the food she ate had settled now, and her belly was now a bit more flabby, as she noticed a muffin top forming around her. She glanced at her breasts and butt, and felt them, feeling as if they were a bit bigger. She giggled with excitement. "I'm getting there," she said, blushing heavily. She then noticed that it was about lunchtime. She noticed her stomach growl, as the scent of something filled her nose. She walked out of her room and went to the kitchen to see what her grandma was cooking. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw a whole bowl of macaroni and cheese, potato salad, and hot dogs at the table. Her grandma saw her come down and laughed. "It's like you only come down to eat now! Well, help yourself, I have to go somewhere," her grandma explained. Krystal nodded at her not saying a word, as the drool was escaping her mouth now, entranced by the food. She felt her stomach grumble, as she couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed a ton of the buttery, cheesy macaroni, a few gobs of potato salad, and hotdogs and put them on her plate. She also went to the fridge and grabbed a carton of juice for herself, as she walked all the food up to her room. She closed and locked the door behind her, and sat the food down on her bed. She started with the 4 hotdogs she had grabbed, as she messily gulped them down her throat. She then moved on to the macaroni and cheese, which she also made a mess of her face as she swallowed gobs of the stuff in multiple gulps. Once she was finished with that, she let out a big burp, and moved on to the potato salad, as she slowly but surely ate all of the stuff, as it went down her throat smoothly. She let out another massive burp when she was finished, and gulped down the rest of the juice she had been drinking the whole time. She let out a sigh of relief, as she knew she was finished. She noticed that her sweatshirt began to ride up as her massive belly was quickly filling up the space in her. She lifted it up and rubbed her belly, which had been bloated by food. "Wow, I seriously look pregnant," she said as she observed her food baby. She realized that it was becoming easier and easier to put away more food. Yeah she was still very full, seeing as she ate a ton of potato salad, but this excited her. She knew that it would only become easier to eat more from here on out. Out of curiosity, she pulled up a laptop, and looked up the pictures of the fat girls that Miles was looking at. She envied their bodies. She looked at her own measley self, and sighed as she knew she had a long way to go. At most, she would only have a pot belly, and sizeable breasts and thighs. These women were like big bean bags of plush fat. She wanted to be bigger, for Miles. She went to sleep again, so as to let the fat get spread around her body, and to get the next meal. She awoke a few hours later, and her belly did fatten outwards a little bit. She took her shirt off, so as to see her gain. She fondled her muffin top now, which was a lot more pudgy. She now had some fat rolls, and her tummy flopped over her waist a little. Her butt and breasts also grew a good amount. She also noticed her fatter thighs, and flabbier arms. She was on her way, and she couldn't contain her excitement. She was gonna eat a lot of food tonight. She patted her belly, and looked at herself in the mirror, as she said, "Oh boy, just you wait Miles. You'll want me." Just as she said that, the dinner bell rang, and she quickly put on her clothes, which felt a lot more tight lately. She also felt heavier, as she bumbled down the stairs to the kitchen, slightly having to catch her breath at the bottom. "There you are, sweetie! Come on, it's time to eat!" her grandma said as she looked at her with a smile on her face. Krystal smiled back. "So what's for dinner?" she said as she stood straight up, putting her hands on her wider hips. Her grandma smiled, and told her, "Your favorite! Since you've been so helpful cleaning up the food around here lately," she said, obviously very content. Krystal's face lit up as she saw the display of spaghetti and meatballs, with garlic bread. "Thank you grandma!" Krystal exclaimed as she hugged her grandma. "O-oh, well of course sweetie! Now go on, help yourself!" her grandma chuckled as she let her go. Krystal got a plateful of the spaghetti, squeezing in 5 pieces of the garlic bread. She got a glass of water from the refrigerator, and sat down at the table. She ate the entire plate of spaghetti quickly, shoving as much of it as she could down her throat. She took the other 5 pieces of garlic bread and ate them quickly as well, the buttery snack sliding down her supple throat. She didn't feel full after all that however. "Grandma, can I have seconds?" she asked as she finished drinking her water. Her grandma smiled at her from the dishwasher. "Why of course you can, sweetie!" she said with glee. Krystal smiled a generous smile at her and filled her plate with spaghetti again. She also picked out 6 pieces of garlic bread this time. Just as before, she put away as much as she could fit into her stomach, which was all of it. She squeezed the last few pieces of garlic bread into her, as she felt her belly now touching the edge of the table, and her pants falling down. She stood up, holding in a burp, and thanked her grandma for the meal, as she tried to hide her bulging stomach from showing, and took a few more pieces of garlic bread up to her room. She went up the stairs as quickly as she could, which wasn't that fast. At the top of the stairs, she stopped to catch her breath, as her little brother walked by, giggling at her. "Hehe, oink oink!" he snarkily remarked as he saw his sister peeled over at the top of the stairs. Her face blushed as she looked at him and glared at him, giving him the signal of "fuck off", as she was too winded to say anything. She then slowly walked to her room, and lied down on the bed. She took off her sweatshirt, which was already riding up, and her sweatpants which were falling down. She was sweating and breathing heavily, when she started to eat the remaining pieces of garlic bread. After that, she lied down on her stomach and let out a loud burp. She was so stuffed, she could barely stand up. "Uggbbghhh..." she mumbled to herself on the bed. She finally got the energy to stand up and look at herself in the mirror, and was amazed. Her belly was huge, and perfectly spherical, she touched it, and she wasn't surprised when it's firmness wouldn't budge. She felt her belly for a little while, looking at all of it's places where it had expanded. She giggled a little bit to herself. "I'm so big. I'm so fat... I'm so... beautiful," she said as she bit her lip and admired herself. She looked 9 months pregnant, and she loved it. She thought about how Miles would react. Would be propose to her on the spot? Or just skip the romance entirely..? Either way, she made it over to her bed, and slept the night away once more.  
Krystal awoke the next morning, the sun shining down on her face through the window. She squinted and yawned as she got up from her bed. As she stretched herself out, she felt the massive weight in her stomach. Her belly was pretty big and round now, as her fat rolls were very prominent, and her jiggling muffin top hung over her panties. Krystal poked it, as her finger sunk into her soft flesh. It tickled a little bit and she smiled. She went to the mirror to examine herself, and she wasn't disappointed. In addition to her belly growing, her bra was now at least a few cup sizes to small for her, and her thighs were as thick as tree trunks, and to top it all off, her protruding ass. She smiled as she ran her hands along her new figure. She loved it, as long as she knew it made Miles happy. She thought of them together, sharing their company, and she got hot for him again. She started to blush as she moved her hands down to her panties and started to finger herself in front of the mirror. It didn't take long for her to cum, as she had already seen Miles' penis, so she didn't have to imagine it herself. That confirmation that it was huge made her hot. She moaned, his name, and her juices exploded all over her panties and floor. She was blushing hard, and suddenly realized that she'd have to change her clothes. She went to her dresser, and found clothes that barely fit her anymore. This was a dilemma, as she thought to herself that she should have planned this beforehand. She got her biggest undergarments, but they still tightly fit around her. She found a big-ish shirt and a sweatshirt in there, and some sweatpants. The sweatshirt just barely fit over her belly, and the sweatpants looked tight on her. She decided that she needed to go out to the mall, and find some bigger clothes. She gathered as much money as she could from the summer job she worked over the summer, and she headed out for the mall. Right as she was about to leave the house, her grandma stopped her. "Just where do you think you're going, Krystal?" her grandma said as she stood in the hallway. Krystal felt her heart beat faster in anxiousness, as her grandma started to walk over to her. She knew that her fat was noticeable now. "I-I was just going clothes shopping, Grandma," Krystal said, frozen in her steps, as she felt a drip of sweat fall down her forehead. Her grandma grabbed her muffin top and looked at her intensely. Krystal blushed, and turned around to look at her. "What is this, Krystal?" her grandma said as she held onto the fat roll around her belly. "Well, I uh, I guess i've uh," Krystal stumbled over her words, and then her grandma looked at her worriedly. "Am I feeding you too much? Oh dear, I didn't mean for this to happen, sweetie. You should've told me that it was too much," she said with condolences. Krystal waved her hands up at her and shook her head as an anxious smile came across her face. "G-grandma! Don't worry, it's just a little bit of weight! Like, 10 pounds or something! Nothing I can't just take off," she said as she was still shaking her head. Her grandma sighed and told her this, "Well, that's fine, but remember, tell me if i'm making too much food. I don't want you and your brother getting fat, you know." Krystal nodded her head and told her, "It's fine!" as she kissed her grandma on the cheek and waved goodbye. Once she was outside she let out a sigh of relief. She had told her it was 10 pounds, when in actuality it was like, 40. She put her hands on her belly, noticing it's round shape. She smiled and blushed, and imagined that she was pregnant with Miles' kids. The thought quickly went away as the cold September morning air finally pierced her layers. She got moving onwards towards the mall, slowly of course. When she got there, she went into the store she went into all the time for her clothes. She looked around for the larger sized things, but couldn't find any. She then just realized that that store was for "fit teens", and she went out, feeling embarrassed, as all of the other girls were staring at her and giggling. She dreaded the next day. Monday, school. "Oh god, i'll be the laughing stock of the school," she thought to herself as she lowered her head and walked over to the regular clothes store. There wasn't really anything there that she liked, but she would have to make do. She found a few XXL sized clothes and underwear and tried them on in the changing rooms. They fit her well, and hid her belly pretty good, and she thought they looked pretty cute. She went to check out the clothes at the counter, and the woman running the cash register was giving her funny looks. Krystal blushed and tried hiding behind her hair as always. When she was done ringing her up, Krystal handed over the cash to the cashier and she looked at her one more time and said. "Y'know, you should've been more careful," the cashier said in a snarky voice. Krystal gave her a puzzled look and said, "What?" Dumbfounded by the remark, the cashier simply rolled her eyes and said, "I mean, just look at you. All of these horny teenagers are out and about, and you got yourself pregnant. It's sad, really. You know that baby is gonna ruin your future, right?" she kept going in her snarky tone. Krystal was surprised, and a little thrown off guard. She thought she was pregnant? Did she, really like, look pregnant? She looked down at her belly, and thought to herself, "I guess, I sort of do." She looked back at the cashier with an angry look on her face. "Look, what I do with my life is none of your business, so i'd appreciate it if you kept your nose out of it," she said in a stern tone. The cashier rolled her eyes, and looked down at her nails. "Ugh, teenagers. Just get out of the store now, will you?" she said in a dull tone. Krystal huffed out of the store, feeling proud of herself. Feeling as if she deserved a reward for her ambition, she decided to reward herself with some food at the mall's food court. She waited up the long escalators, as she didn't want to take the stairs, and found her niche in the burger stand. She was pretty hungry, seeing as how she hadn't eaten all day, so she didn't hold back when it came to the food. She ordered 2 double cheeseburgers, a large strawberry milkshake, 3 orders of large fries, 2 orders of onion rings, and 10 piece chicken nuggets. As her order was finally completed, she could feel her mouth water at the sight and smells of the greasy food. She carried the meal over to a mainly empty part of the food court, and started to gorge herself on the greasy food. She downed the two fully loaded cheeseburgers, with all the fixins. Easily afterwards, she downed the 3 fry containers. After she had finished about half of the milkshake, she noticed that her stomach was now slightly touching the table. Worried for a few seconds about whether she should stop or not, the thought quickly vanished, as she found herself slurping down the rest of the shake. She moved on to the succulent, deep fried onion rings, which their warmth enveloped her throat and stomach. She then quickly finished the rest of her nuggets quickly and concisely. She let out a small burp and patted her tummy, which now touched the table, slightly moving it. She stood up, and felt her older sweatshirt ride up, exposing her lower belly. Krystal tried pulling it down, but to no avail. Her sweatshirt refused to go lower than her pants, so she thought that she'd just have to walk around like a big pregnant woman, with a bit of her skin sticking out. She grimaced at the thought, but grinned and beared it. She got some weird looks, as she would, being a pregnant-looking young teenager, waddling around a food court, holding clothes you would expect a pregnant woman to be shopping for. "Maybe i'm just thinking about it too much," she thought to herself as she rode the escalator down to the exit of them mall. Then, she felt her belly again, putting her hand on it, just feeling how large and round it had become. She got an embarrassed look on her face. "I-I guess not," she thought to herself, defeatedly. She exited the store, and made her way back to her grandmother's house. She hated walking in the city already though, so now that she looked like a blimp, she despised it even more. She got looks up the wahzoo, and she even encountered the occasional passerby that wanted to feel her belly. She simply ignored them, or she outright told them to go away. She got back to her neighborhood, and let out a sigh of relief. "Now I know how those poor pregnant people feel, geez, no wonder they don't walk out much," she said to herself, holding on to her tummy. She eventually got back to her grandma's house, at about 4:30. Lucky for her, her grandma usually took naps at this time, so she wouldn't notice her weight gain. She let out a sigh of relief as she got back in her house, and slowly waddled up the stairs to her bedroom. Krystal shut the bedroom door behind her, and took off the tight clothes she was wearing. The clothes were hard to take off because of her bloated shape, but once she stood there fully nude, she let out a sigh of relief. She walked over to the mirror and examined herself again. Not surprisingly, her belly was much bigger, now looking like an overdue pregnant woman's belly. It was round and firm, something she knew would go away eventually, but enjoyed it in the moment. She slowly rubbed her belly and giggled to herself. "Oh, I am such a blimp," she said as she caressed her stomach. She also felt like her breasts and hips had grown as well, noticing their larger size. She rummaged through her clothes bag, and found her new underwear and shirts. They fit nicely, and she thought they looked pretty good on her. Feeling sleepy from a long day of walking and stuffing, she promptly went to bed for a nap. She woke up a few hours later, noticing all the fat from her stuffing had settled. Her belly was bigger and rounder, and her butt and hips were wider as well. But most of all, her breasts had grown significantly. They were like big orbs placed on her chest. She felt them around, feeling their softness. She had also noticed her plumper arms and feet. As well as some neck chub. She then smelled something savory coming down from the kitchen. Like a rabid dog, she quickly got up and started to drool for the smell. She got on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt and quickly went down the stairs. She was greeted with boxes of pizza and bottles of soda. There was a note on the counter that read, "Dear Krystal and Gabriel, I had some urgent business to attend to, and I needed to go on a trip for a few days. I'm sorry I left in such a rush! But, to compensate, I ordered you kids some pizza. Anyway, Krystal, you're in charge, please keep the house tidy and your brother in control, and i'll see you kids no later than wednesday. Love you! ~ Grandma." Full control of the house for 2 days? Krystal snickered at the thought. But now wasn't the time for that, it was time to eat. She opened the box, and found an X-tra large pepperoni pizza inside. Her mouth watered as she quickly took off 5 pieces and put them on her plate. She opened the other box to find a meat lover's pizza, and took another 4 slices. And finally, she opened the last box to find a combo, and took an additional 2 pieces from that. She grabbed a 2-liter of Sprite that was on the table, and took it up to her room. She knocked on her little brother's door and told him that dinner was ready. He shouted "I know," over the sounds of a video game that he was playing. Krystal rolled her eyes and went into her room and locked the door. She quickly started on the pizza. She was shoving more and more slices down her throat, with big gulps of soda in between. She moaned with pleasure as she felt the pizza hit her stomach. It was a feeling of ecstasy that couldn't be felt by anyone else. She stuffed herself silly, as she felt her stomach filling up with more and more food. She finished her final slice, and gulped down the rest of the soda. She cooled herself off, and burped a few times, loudly. She patted down her belly, now that it had grown again. She was sweating and breathing heavily, as she stared in awe at the size of her belly. She rubbed it around and heard it gurgle and slosh around. She took off her sweatshirt and shirt to see it in its full glory. She sighed, and dozed off, knowing that tomorrow, Miles would be hers.  
Krystal woke as an alarm blared her awake. She rubbed her head and sighed. She slowly got out of bed, and felt her feet slam on the floor. She looked at herself, and noticed that she had grown a sizeable amount this time. Her belly was all round, jiggly and fat, her belly button now being squished by her top belly's weight. Her breasts were big for a 16 year old's, as they sat perfectly in her bra, heavy and full. Her thighs had a lot of meat on them, deliciously thick and touching each other, with hips that compensated for her big figure. And her ass was perfectly round, protruding, and heavy. She looked at herself and smiled. She knew she could win over miles, she just had to walk up to him and that was that. She got dressed in her clothes that she got the day before, making sure to leave a little room for her belly to stick out. She grabbed her supplies, and walked to the school. When she got there, however. Everyone, including staff, had to do a double take when they saw her. She had gone from reasonably normal, to a chunky-chunk in about a weekend's time. Nobody said anything, as not to make her feel bad, but even if they did, she wouldn't have noticed it. She was too obsessed with lust. All she could think about was Miles. She made it through her morning classes, albeit with the occasional stare or gossip, and finally reached lunch. Maria walked up to her at lunch, and stared at her. "Krystal. What happened to you," she said in the most serious tone of voice possible. Krystal, half paying attention, said, "What do you mean?" in a flirty, aloof voice. Maria put her hand to her face, and sighed. Maria then poked Krystal's belly, and she made a gasping noise. "Krystal. I don't know if you've gone insane or something, but you're fat," Maria stared at her and made the most serious face ever. Krystal looked down at her gut and said, "Oh, yeah. I guess I am!" she still said in that aloof tone. Maria looked at her worriedly. "Is this about Miles?" she questioned as she cocked her head to the side. Krystal smiled and looked up in the air, as if she was daydreaming of him. She blushed and said, "Maaaybe..." still in the non-serious, airheaded tone. Maria slapped her hand into her face. "Oh god, Krystal! I told you to forget about him!" She was angry now. She shook Krystal's shoulders and said to her, straight in her face, "Krystal, this isn't healthy. Not mentally," she grabbed Krystal's chub, and Krystal squealed. "or physically." Krystal simply ignored her and said, "I'm going to see him right now. Wanna come?" she gleefully said. Maria's eyes widened. "K-Krystal. That is a really, really, bad idea," she said, not knowing that Miles even liked chubby girls. Krystal laughed and said, "Of course it is, silly! Now come on, follow me!" she said as she walked down the halls to the outdoors area where Miles ate. She found him there, wearing his blue plaid flannel and black jeans, playing his game console. Maria followed closely behind Krystal, because whether she liked it or not, she had to see this through. Once Krystal made up her mind about something,there was no going back. Krystal walked herself up to Miles, and got his attention. Maria held her breath as she knew this would be bad. Krystal looked up at him with a peaceful smile and gleeful face. Miles took a break from his game for a second, expecting another girl to come up to him and ask him out, but once he saw her, he was immediately caught off guard. He kept his stoic face whilst observing Krystal's voluptuous, curvy, thick figure, but his insides were tearing apart with emotions. And while his attitude and face stayed stoic, his pants sure didn't, as he immediately regretted wearing tight jeans that day. "Hi, Miles!" Krystal said as she looked up to him. "H... Hey," he said, lightly blushing. His hormones were raging, firing off like a revolutionary war cannon. He tried to keep his composure, but his feelings of lust kept shining through in some fashion. "I was wondering, I know that you rejected me the other day, but, I don't know, I just felt like-" Krystal was cut off by Miles quickly saying in a shocked tone. "I r-rejected you?" he didn't recognize her from the other day so he thought this was a new student or something. "I-I'm sorry! God, how could I have rejected someone as sexy- I mean, uh, cute as you?" he said, stumbling over his words, obviously shocked by the revelation. Krystal giggled, and simply looked at him with a flirtatious smile. Miles felt his shaft get harder as he looked at her. He was now sweating a little bit, and could feel his urges literally trying to pulsate out of him. "Hey, um, uh, so like, what's your name, I guess," he said, trying to maintain his cool persona. It wasn't working, obviously, but Krystal appreciate the attempt. "Oh, i'm Krystal," she said. She then stretched up, obviously trying to grab his attention, as her belly's skin showed more with this action. Miles, not containing it anymore, turned off his game, put it in his pocket, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Krystal, come with me," he said in a serious tone. She smiled at the revelation and nodded. He grabbed her by the hand and walked her to his truck. Maria, onlooking, had a look of confusion and shock on her face. "What the hell...?" she said as she just stood there, dumbfounded. Miles and Krystal got in the truck, and he unzipped his pants, and took of his boxers, revealing the massive dick that Krystal had only seen before from a distance. "Wow... It's huge," she said as her face blushed and her mouth dropped. Miles took some cigarettes out of a small compartment in the old truck and lit one up.He looked at Krystal and told her, "Suck it," he said as he took a drag of the cigarette. She blushed and said, "O-okay then," she had done it. All of her wildest fantasies were coming true. He put up a finger first however, and told her, "Take off your shirt first." She happily obliged, taking her sweatshirt off, and her undershirt off. It revealed her fat belly, which was taking up a lot of her space to move around. She leaned over and put his cock in her mouth, while he started the truck, and drove down the road that led to his house. She had never even sucked a dick before, so giving someone road head was definitely a first for her. Miles slowly drove down the streets, as he was pleasured by Krystal's soft, pillowy mouth. Krystal was doing a great job for her first time, Miles thought as he was getting close to the climax. He pulled into the driveway, and told Krystal to go harder. She kept sucking as best as she could, and then, Miles came into her mouth. "Swallow it. I don't want a mess in my truck," he demanded in his stoic tone. Krystal obliged, though it was hard, seeing as how he basically filled her entire mouth with the stuff. She swallowed his cum after a few strong gulps. She let out a sigh of relief once she was done. She looked at Miles, who was also sitting back in the car, still smoking the cigarette that he had started, thinking about what just happened. Krystal smiled, and started to put her clothes back on. "So Krystal's your name, huh?" Miles said as he put out his cigarette on the dashboard. She looked up at him while putting her hair to the sides, and she nodded. He was looking straight up at the roof of the car with his hands behind his head. "It sounds familiar," he said as his face turned to one of a thinking expression. Krystal blushed and looked out the window. "S-so I guess i'll be missing 4th period," she said. Miles looked right at her in surprise. "4th period? Nah, nah, nah, fuck school. I've got you now," he said in a slightly annoyed tone. Krystal looked at him, blush flushing her face and said, "What does that mean?" Miles looked at her with his dark blue eyes and smirked. He leaned close to her face and said, "It means that i've finally found someone who I can call my own," he said quietly, as he reached his hands up her shirt and felt her belly. Krystal let out a yelp, and suddenly got embarrassed again. "How does my cum feel in your stomach?" he whispered to her. Her breathing started to get erratic as she peeped out, "I-it f-feels... g-good," she was in complete lust for Miles. Miles then reached up her body and caressed her breasts. "Damn, you've got some fat titties," he said as he groped them and felt her up. She kept moaning and begging for more, and finally, Miles kissed her for about a minute straight, making her climax as well, completely ruining her pants. "Ah! I-I'm sorry!" she said as she backed away, feeling herself in her warm juices. "Damn, I didn't even touch your pussy," Miles said as he slightly laughed a little. Krystal hid her blushing face behind her hair and said, "Sorry, I just uh, well, um I i've really liked you, for like, a long time, and well, I guess I just sorta always dreamed of me and you together. I mean, uh oh god, what am I saying?" Krystal said as total embarrassment took over her. Miles simply chuckled, and said, "C'mon. Lets get inside," he said as he reached over and flipped her hair out of her face. She simply just stopped talking and nodded, and smiled at him. They got out of the truck and walked into Miles' house. He simply guided her to a B-line to his room. She didn't see much of his house, but what she did see was dumpy and beat up. She made it into his room, which smelled like marijuana and sweat, but, so did he, so she really didn't mind. "This is my abode," Miles said as he threw a his keys, a wallet, and a lighter onto his bed. She looked around at the posters and other things lying around his room. He looked at her pants, still dripping from her incident in the truck, and asked her, "Do you want some other clothes?" She looked up, and remembered what she was wearing. She blushed and said, "That would be great actually." He nodded his head and walked out of his room. He returned with wide boxers and gym shorts. "Sorry they're my dad's junk, but they're clean so it's cool," he threw the clothes to her, and she quickly took off her sweatpants and panties, and threw on the dad clothes. "So um, what do you do?" Krystal asked as she kept looking around his room. He looked at her confusedly. "You mean in my room?" She nodded, and looked around some more. "Uh everything really. I kinda fuckin' hate my parents, so I never go out of here often," he reluctantly said. "I just like, play video games, listen to music, jerk off, eat, sleep, smoke, yeah shit like that. Maybe if i'm feelin' eccentric i'll drop tabs every once in awhile but yeah that's that." She nodded and smiled at him. She was so nice. Miles always thought that he was disgusting considering what he did, but here this girl was, openly accepting him for who he was. It was confusing to him. "So like, what do you want to do?" Miles asked as she stopped to pay attention to him. Krystal thought for a second. "Well, I am kinda hungry," she said, slightly lustful. Miles heard that cue, and laughed to himself. "Hungry eh? Well, I hope you're ready for what that entails," he said sinisterly. He then went to a closet and brought out a chair. "Sit here," he said to Krystal, as she had a lustful smile on her face. "Take your clothes off. I need you to get into some new ones," he said, as he went out of the room. Krystal slowly took off her sweatshirt, and her new pants. She sat down in the chair, stripped of most of her clothes, when she heard a blender whirring in the kitchen. This made her excited. Whatever it was, it had to be good. Miles returned with a blended mixture of, something, and rope. "All right then, porker. Ready for your feeding time?" Miles said it in a condescending voice. Krystal then got worried. What had she got herself into? Miles grabbed a button up shirt, and handed it to Krystal. "Wear it. It's your feeding outfit." Krystal took the shirt and put it on. It was pretty tight, but she wore it anyway. Miles tied her to the chair, leaving room for her belly. Miles smiled and tapped the mixture of mixed stuff. "This, is pure butter, sugar, and carbs. It'll go down easy, and inflate you like a balloon," he said whilst lustfully chuckling. She suddenly didn't mind this. It wasn't all that bad. All she had to do was get fatter, something she was very good at. Miles then reached under his bed, and brought out what looked like a sex toy. It was a ball with a tube attached. "This," Miles said as he stretched out the tube, "is to make sure that you're eating all of this." Krystal, now very horny, let out a sexual whimper, making a cute, shy, and an embarrassed face at Miles. Miles looked at her, and his face contorted into an excited, sinful smile, as he put the ball in her mouth. She moaned, and blushed, as he put the tube into her drooling mouth. He then turned on the machine, and the viscous liquid poured into her mouth. It was sweet, like cake batter. Krystal swallowed it easily, as she quickly felt her stomach getting filled with more and more of the goopy stuff. Miles carefully watched her gut, as it stretched out, making her button-up shirt more and more tight. Her belly kept swelling and swelling, as they both got more and more horny. Finally, her buttons started to pop off, and her belly now spilled out onto her legs. Then, once the liquid ran out, she let out a loud burp, as Miles came over to take off the device. He then observed her belly and breasts, which had inflated significantly with the stuffing. Her features spilled out over the ropes, and Miles slowly touched and observed her round belly. Krystal let out a couple moans, and weeps of pleasure, which Miles easily fell victim to. "I think it's time we got you out of these ropes," he said sexually, as he poked her belly. She simply nodded, giving him the impression of desire. He slowly untied the ropes from her, and laid her almost naked body on the bed. She could barely move, so she was in a position of complete vulnerability. Miles undressed quickly, showing off his massive boner, and he slowly crept up on her, taking her panties and bra off. He got on top of her, and started to caress her breasts, which made her moan with utter pleasure. He stuck his massive shaft into her pussy, and let out a smile when he felt how tight she was. She let out a loud moan as he slowly went inside and outside of her. She was in a state of pure enlightenment. Miles grunted as with every thrust, he went deeper inside of her. Krystal felt him going deeper and deeper, as she moaned with pleasure. At some point, she couldn’t take it anymore, and she came all over Miles’ bed. Miles simply smirked and grunted out that he wasn’t done. She moaned more and more as he went so deep, she could almost feel his penis touching her womb. She almost felt pain, as he got deeper. FInally, with a scream of victory, Miles came inside her. Her eyes widened as he pulled out, standing up with his hands behind his head. “M-Miles! You came inside me?!” she yelped out. Miles, looking up at the ceiling said, “Yeah, *huff* you’re too good to *huff* not keep around.” Krystal didn’t know what to say. She was going to be pregnant, definitely. “W-why?” she asked with a worried tone. Miles looked at her and smiled a sinister, lustful smile. “Because. You’re my slut. And any slut of mine needs something to remind them why they’re a slut.” Krystal looked at her belly. She realized that, even against her own volition, her dream was kind of coming true. “Oh and, uh hey. You should invite your friend over sometime, y’know the one that was stalking you,” Miles abruptly stated. Krystal looked up at him, confused. “Maria?” Miles looked at her and told her. “Yeah, that girl. I don’t know, the idea of a harem of fat girls just, ah. Makes me horny as fuck, y’know. Don’t worry though, you’ll always be the most important.” With that, Miles hopped over to the bed, and lied down with her, caressing her body. He put his hand on her big stomach and rubbed it, making her a bit flushed. He kissed her on the cheek and said, “You’re gonna be a great mom


End file.
